


Candace in the Pouch of the Pee Universe

by Cosettelicious



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/F, goldenshowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosettelicious/pseuds/Cosettelicious
Summary: Candace and Isabella get sucked into a strange dimension where they have to reside in the panties of a girl and let her pee on them. In Candace's case, this girl is Kim Possible, but for Isabella, it is Candace who dominates her.
Kudos: 1





	Candace in the Pouch of the Pee Universe

Of course it was to no surprise to Candace that when she pulled her bike into the driveway that Phineas and Ferb had something big in the backyard. This time it apparently was a themed carnival from some ridiculous power movie franchise about space dino cowboys that fought for justice. There was a Ferris wheel and a tent from which it sounded like some sort of performance was going on with many people cheering in the audience.

There were other rides as well, and booths where people could earn prizes from the  
franchise, with some weirdos walking around in dino space suits. Of course Candace had her own Ducky Momo costume but like that show had meant so much to her, this space reptile western genre was ridiculous.

All Candace cared about was her Mom seeing this so she couldfinally be respected for all the times she had tried to bust them but her mother had failed to witness it. She dialed on her phone.

“Candace, come on, this is the fourth time you interrupted my cooking class class this summer, so this better be important.”

“Phineas and Ferb have built a Mesozoic Asteroid Rangers carnival in our backyard, you’ve got to come home and see!”

“After my class, Candace. We’re doing shrimp gumbo this week, if mine is acceptable I might make it this weekend on night, oops, gotta bounce, my teacher is tapping his foot.”

Candace hit END on her phone, gritting her teeth. Having to wait for her mother to finish cooking class and drive home to see this would be a borefest, and she couldn’t join the carnival herself.

But then Jeremy showed up. With a dinosaur spaceranger suit, minutes the head and helmet, which he was carrying.

“Um, Jeremy, are you into Mesozoic Asteroid Ranger?”

“Not hardcore but Suzy wanted me to win something for her from this carnival, and she wouldn’t let me leave the house unless I dressed like this.”

“Little siblings, they can be such a handful,” Candace said, giggling, pushing the fence open for Jeremy. She followed in his wake, as they headed for a booth where he set his dinosaur head and helmet on the counter so he could hurl a ping pong ball at rings with different-sized cockatrices at them, the bigger the cockatrice the ring the ball got tucked into or smacked against, the bigger the prize the thrower could claim

“I’m sure a big strong man like you can make the ping pong ball land in the ring of the biggest creepy chicken on the board,” Candace said, squeezing Jeremy’s bicep.

“Uh, Candace, that’s a cockatrice, it’s the main villain of the second movie.

“I knew that, hee hee hee,” Candace said, in her most flirty voice.

Jeremy was quite used to his girlfriend trying to impress him by claiming she knew things she didn’t, once she had fooled him into believing she was an expert on ice hockey.

He hurled the ping pong ball and missed all the cockatrices.

“You’ll get it the second time,” Candace said.

But Jeremy missed again.

“Or the third?”

It wasn’t until the fifth hurl that Jeremy smacked the ring of a cockatrice. Candace shook her fists at the stuffed creatures with bloodshot eyes.

“You can get a Mesozoic Asteroid themed Ring Pop or a slinky for that,” the guy behind the counter said.

“I suppose Suzy wouldn’t mind a Slinky,” Jeremy said.

He chose a multicolored one from those the man held out, that was bright green into orange into yellow.

“Go again!” Candace exclaimed. “Shoot for the bigger prize.”

Jeremy, urged on by his girlfriend, hurled a sixth ping pong ball, and a seventh. Getting nothing both times, he was a bit discouragesd, but thinking of his sister, he decided to toss it an eighth time before he would relinquish this challenge and move on to another booth.

Like a miracle, the ball bypassed the second largest cockatrice and slammed into the ring by the biggest one.

“Whoa,” said the dude behind the counter. “Your girlfriend must be a lucky charm.”

Candace beamed at this and Jeremy gave her a peck on the cheek.

“So you can choose from these larage plush animals,” the man behind the counter said,  
putting a big zebra sitting down, a ferocious velocripraptor in a space suit.

“Aren’t they all supposed to be with the theme?” Candace asked.

“This is what I had to work with,” the guy said. “Take it or leave it.”

“I’ll take the velociraptor,” Jeremy s aid, tucking it under his arm. Candace had to pick up the head and carry it along, as his hands were full though he had pocketed the  
slinky.

“Hey, wanna go on the Ferris wheel?” Jeremy asked.

Candace checked her phone and saw the time. No way her mother could be back before the ride ended. “Okay Jeremey, I’m game,” she said, slipping her hand into his. They went to  
stand in line, Buford was the one letting people on.

When they reached the top, Candace having a good time, giggling with Jeremy, her eye  
caught a glint off of Isabella’s Fireside Girl’s sash. Candace was confused, the sun might be  
bright but Isabella’s sash didn’t have anysilver or gold on it, just patches, right? At least that’s  
what Candace thought.

She shook her head and resumed having fun ont he ride, a patch doing things it shouldn’t was Phianes and Ferb’s responsibility, not hers.

She and Jeremy went on another ride after that, but when he was about to duck into the tent to catch the show within, she was reluctant to follow.

“Uh, I haven’t really seen any of these movies, except the third one,” she apologized to Jeremy.

He looked a bit disappointed.

“I suppose a couple minutes couldn’t hurt,” Candace said, which cheered him up, and they both stepped inside, Jeremy laden with the stuffed space suit velociraptor,, and Candace still holding onto Jeremy’s dinosaur mask in a space helmet.

On the stage, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving’s brother were doing a very elaborate demonstration of scenes from the movie. At least Candace supposed they were from they movie. Baljeet  
wore a brontosaurus head in a spacehelmet but no other costume parts, other than a fve-point star badge attached to his overall strap, while Buford had green claws and costume  
legs, roaring at Baljeet, who fired Silly String at him, and Irving’s brother fired a laser toy at a paper mache cockatrice.

Jeremy seemed to be really into. “Yo, watch out for that closet typhoon!”

A swirling robot laden with tons of clothes was spinning around, Bufrod stopped chasing Baljeet and both of them joined Iving’s brother in tackling the spinning robot, laser and claws at the ready.

Candace checked her phone, gasped and tried to tell Jeremy that she needed to go, because her mother was due in the driveway any minute if she came straight home, but Jeremy seemed to be in the zone of what was going on on stage and he didn’t appear to have heard her.

Flummoxed, she rushed out to meet her mother, tapping her foot on the edge of the driveway. It was time to bust the for good.

Her mother pulled up five minutes behind schedule. Candace did a quick backyard check to ensure the themed carnival was still going, satisfied that it was, she ran to her mother’s car.

“Mom, you’ve got to see the carnival in the backyard, it’ll prove once and for all that I’ve been telling the truth all last summer and this.”

“Candace, you interrupted my cooking class one too many times, to show me stuff that isn’t happening in the backyard. I commend you on your imagination but don’t you think it’s time  
to give this a rest? I mean, you’re sixteen now and--”

Candace grabbed her arm. “Come on, I swear it’s back there.”

She pushed open the fence, declared, “Ta-da!” and watched her mother’s face, waiting for a reaction.

“Hi, boys,” Linda said instead. Candace looked to see Phineas and Ferb sitting under the tree, as placid as ever. “I’m sure you had a fun afternoon?”

“Indeed,” Phineas said. “It was quite the brouhaha.”

“But...but...but…”

“Listen, Candace, I’m going inside to start making shrimp gumbo for dinner, but seriously this is getting insane. How much longer are you going to keep up this silly game of yours?”

Linda went into the house through the sliding doors, and Phineas and Ferb followed to have some sort of granola snack.’

Candace was used to all the stuff her brothers built vanishing of course, but what confused her the most wasn’t the Ferris Wheel, other rides, tent, and booths disappearing in the blink of the eye, but all the people, how had they managed to leave the backyard without her noticing? That tent had been packaged. Maybe eighty or ninety people in there. And none of them were here now.

Had they been sucked out of this world? Plopping down on the grass, she hastily pulled her phone out of her pocket and hit speed dial for Jeremy’s number…

Only to have the wind knocked out of her as Isabella ran into her.

“Oops, sorry, Candace, it wasn’t until I got home that I remembered I needed to ask Phineas if he could explain this mystery of my sash to me...it started to glow…”

Candace turned her attention to the sash, Isabella in her cute Fireside Girl outfit, though she didn’t have her orange helmet on, the purple bow wasthere though, in an odd assortment, or perhaps she always wore that under the helmet, which was interesting, Candacenever considered that possibility before.

But Isabella hadn’t been kidding, ehr sash was glowing. So bright it was like looking directly into the sun.

“Earth to Candace!” Isabella said, waving her hand in front of the teenage girl’s face. “Is Phineas inside?”

She touched Candace on the arm, then growled, “Oh forget it.” She started toward the sliding door, but Candace, not knowing what had come over her, tackled Isabella to the ground.

“Candace? What are you doing? I need to speak to PHineas, don’t havve time for this ga--”

But Isabella didn’t finish her statement, for both she and Candace were knocked out by some powerful force that was drawing them in, out of the world they knew and into another.

When Candace came to, she and Isabella were standing in a room with puke yellow walls, but only three of them, as the room was shaped like a triangle, or a slice of pie, however, you wanted to look at it.

“Where are we?” she asked Isabella.

Isabella shrugged.

Candace ran toward a bright blue door and twisted the handle. The room on the other side was also pie-shaped, walls still bile-yellow, but which had a red door in addition to the blue one they just stepped through.

But then a freaky robot burst through the other door. Candace was sure Phineas and Ferb must’ve built it.

“Do you recognize that robot?”

“Never seen it before,” Isabella said, yanking open the red door, Candace and Isabella both scrambled inside, but the robot stuck a claw within and crashed the door down.

“Must...measure...golden output...power levels,” the robot said.  
Candace and Isabella quickly scanned the room for an escape but there was no other door. 

The robot grabbed Candace with its long stretchy arm while Isabella scrambled under it.

“You are a 173.8 on the Figbus scale, promising as a pee girl,” the robot said.

Isabella slammed her fists against the robots. “Let go of her!” she screeched.

“Fine a lever and switch it off!” Candace instructed, as the silver robot’s other arm reached for Isabella.

She dodged it and scanned for a lever, but she didn’t see any such thing. In her haste to discover one, she got herself in a position where the robot nabbed her, by the sash of all places.

“Hey, be careful. This sash is very important to me.”

“I’m not sure the robot cares,” Candace grumjbled.

“You’re only a a 35.8 on the Fibugs scale. Which is pretty bad for you. Actually, both of you may not like what’s going to happen. But robots don’t worry about likes and dislikes., I’m just programmed to warn you to brace yourselves.”

Then the robot spun around and around and released the girls, they flung at two different walls, Candace felt pained at the impact and slid down, pretty sure her cheek was bruised…

Thena gain she had been spun around by Phineas and Ferb’s inventions before without retaining any scratches. Well nothing to speak of anyway, if she had sustain d a real bruise it might’ve helped her busther brothers but all that she did have could’ve been passed off with more mundane possibilities, now if she bled profusely from something like that her mother would have to listen to reason…

Candace considered cutting herself before in order to blame them, but she loathed the sight of blood and inflicting intentional pain on herself just to bust her brothers was too low a ploy for her and freaked her out just to think about, so she had abandoned the idea quickly, thank goodness.

But when she turned to look back at the robot, it wasn’t there anymore. Nor was she in a pie-slice shaped room. Isabella had vanished as well. Instead Candace was now hugging a carnation pink cloth, and something warm which felt oddly like skin…

Then she turned and screamed, for what she saw was something that should not be humanely possible, at least not that big unless one of Phineas and Ferb’s inventions were involved.

It was a vagina, and the carnation pink cloth must be a pair of panties. But the girl they belonged to had to either be a giant, or Candace having shrunk immensely. Neither of that would explain how she had gotten here, though.

The waistband of the girl’s panties was pulled apart and Candace looked up to see her, a pretty girl around her age, maybe a little younger, fourteen or fifteen at least, she had curvy bright auburn hair, wore a black shirt, had full-on lips, and sparkling green eyes.

Her midriff was showing, which was interesting for her outfit.

“Hello, little one,” she said, her eye on Candace. “This might not be fun for you, but it’s got to be done.”

“Um, what are you going to do to me?” Candace asked, biting her lip.

“It’s better not to say till it’s done,” the girl said, with a wink. “By the way, I’m Kim Possible.”

And then she released the waistband of her panties, causing it to snap.

Kim Possible’s legs squeezed tightly around Candace, well the portion of them close to her vag. This was not the place she wanted to be for sure, but the freakeist thing was even  
Phineas and Ferb wouldn’t devise something like this, they were only nine years old.

But she still didn’t know why a girl would want her in her panties, it was such a strange concept. Whoever this Kim POssible person was,s he couldn’t be a pervert, right?  
Also Candace’s bladder was starting to fill. She didn’t recall drinking a lot earlier but she must’ve.

Kim’s legs got warm and she stood up and started dancing. Which meant she probably needed to go to the bathroom herself.

Which meant she’d have to find a toilet and unload CAndace, which would be escape time.

But then a terrible thunderous noise was heard, and a flood emerged from Kim Possible’s urethra, soaking Candace’s clothes entirely.

Some of it leaked down Kim’s pants, drenching her legs, but Candace didn’t give a dman about that...how could a girl in her early to mid teens not hold her bladder in long enough to reach a porcelain toilet to deposit it in?

Kim had stopped dancing, then plopped down to the ground. She pulled her panties’ waistband apart again. “So, how was it>”

“Um, what did you do that for? Couldn’t make it to the toilet in time?”

Kim didn’t seem fazed by Candace’s taunts. “Ah, I see you’re a noob here. Penny did say that they only give us noobs at this level, but hey I kinda like that you didn’t expect it.”

“You mean you peed on me...on purpose?” Candace asked, appalled.

“Of course. But hey, you’ve got a girl in your panties too.”

“I do not,” Candace said, offended.

Kim laughed. “If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have been assigned to me. Also your bladder must be getting pretty full. You’ll have to urinate soon.”

Kim was right, Candace did need the bathroom a.s.a.p, but no way she had a girl in her panties.

“If I do have a girl down there, I’ll just take her out like a responsible person should,” Candace said. Her hand came down on soaked panties. “Yuck, yuck yuck!”

“If you touch her, she’ll touch my pee,” Kim said, laughing. “So unless you think mine is kinder, I’d say unleash on her.”

“At least I’m not some sicko, I’m going to pull her out,” Candace said. She pulled back her white skirt and peered down into her panties. At first she thought there wasnt’ a girl down there, but then she spotted Isabella.

“What, no, this is my neighbor!” Candace exclaimed.

“We’re all neighbors now,” Kim guffawed. “Penny Proud and I both went on vacation at Hawaii, at different times. Nani is here too with her own urine slave.”

“Slave?” Candace asked. She was disgusted with the golden nectar soaking her legs, it would be one thing if she unleashed on herself, but to have a giant girl do it to her was absolutely grosstacular.

“Yes, you’re the slave to me, I will soak my panties with you in it and sell it to a thirsty boy then drink tons of beverages o soak another pair of panties with you in for more money, it’s a neverending cycle.”

“Uh, that’s disgusting,” Candace said, fighting her desire to vomit. “Don’t you girls have morals?”

“I’m a fighter for crime,” Kim said, her face going red. “So of course I have morals! However, I can’t build a career off it, but this I can. Also I have enough of being the pee slave of the girl who used to own me, so now I’m paying someone else in kind, that is to say, you.”

“Well, I’m not going to change my stance ont his, I am saving Isabella,” Candace said.

“That’s what yousay,” Kim sneered. “But I’ve got to pee again, enough chitchat.”

“No, wait, please! I’ll pay you with babysitting mon--”

Candace didn’t get to finish her statement. Kim’s panties were clothes and her vag was radiating heat...she stoopd up and danced, jostling Candace about, causing her to get too close to those vag hairs.

This was the worst theme park ride ever, and the worst day Candace had ever spent at a carnival including the time she found a hair in her nachos. and vomited three times on the roller coaster at Vortex World.

A deluge of golden nectar erupted from Kim’s urethra. It was cold and disgusting and Candace felt so hopeless…

She was soaked down her long pencil neck, her socks were sticking hoher feet so hard it was as if she had fallen into Jenny’s swimming pool fully clothed, if that pool were filled with pee  
instead of chlorine.

She shivered and her teeth chattered. But she was also aware of her own bladder fit to burst.

She reached down into her panties and pulled Isabella out. She held her up away from the pee as much she could, though her hands were drenched so this wasn’t exactly a fit plan.

“Candace, what’s going on?” Isabella asked, faintly. “Why is your hand all sticky and why was I in your panties?”

“It’s some sick hierarchy thing they have going on here,” Candace said. “But I’ll protect you.”

“Is this pee? Don’t tell me you’re in a bigger girl’s panties too? Someone older than you?”

“She might be, or younger, I can’t quite tell,” Candace said. “But she’s close to my age at least.”

Isabella stared up at Candace. “Wasn’t that what the robot was measuring us about? Our pee levels?”

“Was it?”

“Yes, I think so,” Isabella said, nodding.

“Why would Phineas and Ferb build a robot that makes that happen?” Candace asked.

“They didn’t,” Isabella said, firmly.

“Are you sure?”

“Phineas would never do something like this. Don’t you know your own brother?”

Candace shook violently. “My hair is soaked in pee, I’m not sure I know what anyone is capable or or not capable of anymore.”

“Well, they wouldn’t do this,” Isabella confirmed. “Not ever. This is some other dimension, probably.”

“Like the one we went to where there were different versions of ourselves?”

Isabella nodded. “Something like that.”

“Wait, didn’t we have our memories erased of all that?”

“Yes,” Isabella said. “And I...I kissed Phineas. I had forgotten.”

“Why do we remember that now?”

Neither girl had noticed Kim’s waistband being pulled away again.

“Ah, I see you girls are chatting even though you should be peeing on her,” Kim said to Candace.

“How can you see that I have her in my hand?” Candace asked. “I mean I’m the size of a McDonald’s Barbie doll here and so I might’ve had a cupcake in my hand or something and you wouldn’t know it.”

“We giant girls have enhanced vision. And anyone food can’t be shrunkt he way you were.I have to rip off crumbs for you to eat.”

“You better not feed us until we’re ina fresh pair of panties.”

“You’re in no position to negotiate,” Kim said, with a wide smile. “I can force you to choose to either have soggy food splashed with my urine or to starve. You are my slave, as Isabella is yours.”

“Well, at least I’m not a monster like you,” Candace said. “I won’t treat Isabella like that.”

“I’m not a monster,” Kim said. “I’m a cheerleader who saves the world. Time and again. Well, at least I was till I came to this world. I mean, I still do that, sometimes, but I have to return to this p;lace often and live here or I will be taken by a girl who dwarves me by a long-shot, and I can’t take being in a pee river again.”

She shivered.

“Then you must understand that we can’t do this either.”

“Very funny, Candace. You just got here. Perhaps one day you can join Penny and me, and I’ll take up a new girl, but for now you serve me.”

“I’m not going to even go on Isabella, no way am I moving up,”Candace said, firmly.

“You’ll be singing a different tune soon enough,” Kim promised. “By the way, I’m about to go again.”

“That’s disgusting,” Candace said. “You ought to be ashamed about how much you drink.”

“In this world, you get much thirstier than you do in the dimension you’re used to me. Well, I do because I’m breathing the general air. However, you’ll probably be slurping my pee up once you get thirsty enough.”

Candace wanted to punch Kim squarely in the jaw for suggesting such a thing. But she was in no position for that to be remotely possible and her punches would probably feel like a raindrop right now.

Kim’s waistband snapped shut again and Candace was left alone with Isabella, Kim’s vagina, and a lake of urine.

“I’ll keep you safe,” Candace said, glumly, tossing Isabella back in her panties.

Then came an absolute downpour from Kim’s urethra. Candace nose was really starting to hurt from the intense odors. The panties were so damp it was like they had been floating in a vat of brine for hours. And still pee kept coming, Candace would need half a bottle of shampoo to get this out of her hair...that is if she was ever permitted to shower again.

When it finally came to a halt, and was merely trickling down, while on her knees it was high enough to splash against her waist.

Which meant Isabella had probably gotten a bit of it on her as well since it was soaking through Candace’s clothes.

She had to push herself closer to Kim’s age to stand up so she could check on Isabella. She was very close to having to pee herself. Actually, she had already been but she held it in out of courtesy to Isabella.

She pulled the nearly ten-year-old Fireside Girl out of her panties and held her inher palm.  
She was remarkably dry.

“Whoa, the stench is immense,” Isabella said, shielding her nose.

“How are you dry?” Candace asked.

“Your panties didn’t get soaked,” Isabella said. “Your skirt might be but not the panties.”

“That’s good,” Candace said. Her face was red. “But I’m about to pee.”

“Then toss me back in.”

Candace looked down at Isabella. “But...that would be mean. To soak you.”

“But think about it,” Isabella said, her voice hard. “You don’t have a spare pair of panties, do you? And you’re going to have to pee in them anyway. And I’ll have to go back down in. So  
you might as well go on me.”

“But it’s not fun! You’ll hate me, afterward.” “No, I won’t,” Isabella said, flashing her a smile. 

“At least I know you’re not trying to hurt me.”

“I could just soak it though then drop you in.”

“No,” Isabella said, shaking her head. “You have to shower me.”

“It’s immoral, though.”

“I think morality is different here,” Isabella said. “Plus, I’m asking you to do it. Which means it’s less of an issue, you know?”

“Are you sure about this?” Candace asked. She had started to dance, she couldn’t hold it in much longer.

“I want you to, Candace. If we’re going to live here, we might as well get used to it, and I need to know what it feels like.”

“I can tell you what it’s like,” Candace said, her eyes bulging. “Right after I empty my bladder.”

“Not without me in your panties you don’t.”

Candace undid her belt and dropped Issabella in her panties, then allowed the river to flow out. Unfortunately,s head not anticipated how disgusted with herself it would make her feel to do this. Of course she knew it wouldn’t be pleasant, after all using a toilet for this was the proper thing, but Kim seemed so happy. Candace didn’t think she could ever smile doing this. Ewwww.

Kim Possible pulled her waistband apart again. She took a good look at Candace tucked between her legs. “You leaked on her, didn’t you?” Kim asked, happily. “I’m so glad you got through that first hurle.”

“She asked me to, otherwise I wouldn’t have done so. There’s no way you’d be that kind.”

“Hey, when I was your size serving Ren Stevens, I had to endure the most foul-smelling pee, and she never asked me for my permission to have her do it.”

“Yeah, well, at some point you have to release me, right? Put me ina jar or something?”

Kim giggled. “That’s very funny. Were you aiming to be a comedian? Because you could set off the snickers a mile a minute if you keep making jokes like that?”

“I was serious,” Candace said, glaring up at her.

That set Kim off again in a burst of chuckles. When her laughter finally died down,s he said, 

“You’re going to be living in my panties. Not always this pair of course, but a pair, nonetheless. I have 320 at the ready.”

“They better not all be the same color,” Candace harrumphed, her arms crossed.

“Oh no, I’ll put on a polka dot one next for funsies.”

“Would that sell well if drenched?”

“Oh yes, some buyers only want polka dotted panties or somewith stripes or with a Twinkies or Hotstess cupcakes designs…”

“Okay,” Candace said, finding this whole conversation disgusting. “And what do I do for panties?”

“You let Isabella drink all your pee to getthem dry,” Kim said.

“Ewwwwwwww,” Candace said. “That’s nasty.”

“Nah, I’m kidding, though that’s the only way she’ll keep from being hydrated, slurping up some of your pee,” Kim said. “However, when I’m changing my panties I’ll put you in a dollhouse with panties your size, in which you can choose a clean pair, but if you try any funny business I will have to punish you.”

“What could you do to me that is worse than drenching me with urine?”

“Oh, plenty,” Kims aid. “But honestly you shouldn’t consider the urine flood bad, it’s sort of like a vacation. The punishment will be much worse.”

Candace started to fire something back, she felt cold, wet, and weak, as well as humiliated and icky, and she loathed this situation overall. But then her stomach growled.

“Ah, I see you’re hungry,” Kim Possible said, happily. “Guess it’s time to feed you.”

Candace did want food, but she didn’t like Kim’s mischievous smile, hinting at something insane.”

Kim’s pee-drenched panties slothed as she leapt to her feet, the waistband was closed but 

Candace was jostled about, Kim’s golden nectar splashed into her ears and her eyes and shot up her nostrils.

Kim hobbled along over to a table, where there was food for her size on some platters while there was the kind for tinies on another platter.

There was the option to peel crumbs off a muffin or something, and Kim might do that at some point butright now she liked the thought of giving her new pee slave some food fit for her but that it was a challenge to get down there.

She set a tiny hot dog in a bun on the hook of a fishing line and lowered it into her panties, having pulled back her waistband so Candace could see it coming.

“Um, this is how you’re going to feed me?” Candace asked. “With a fishing hook?”

“Don’t get used to it, I could’ve just tossed crumbs down there.”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” Kim said, with a wink.

“Okay, but how do I feed Isabella?” Candace asked, removing the hot dog from the hook.

“I’m about to send down a cartoon with your size Goldfish cracker,s just toss a couple to her and there you go.”

“Um, why goldfish crackers?”

“Because that’s what is on the platter for today, and that hot dog shouldn’t be enough to fill you up.”

“Fine, I’ll have your stinkin’ goldfish crackers but it still seems weird.”

“It comes in a cartoon like nachos which are usually served with spaghetti or mushroom tortellini.”

“This world is weird,” Candace said. She started to take a bite of hot dog but then tears formed in her eyes, trickling down.

“What’s wrong, Candace?” Kim asked.

“My boyfriend works at Slushy Burger which sells hot dogs,” Candace said. “And corn dogs, among other things. This reminded me of him.”

“Ah well, if you’re a good girl, I can show you what he’s up to occasionally.”

“But I want to seehim. For real, and date him, and everything.”

“Not possible. You are a pee slave and there’s no way for you to go home anyway,. The road to this world is a one-way street.”

“Then I’ll just starve myself,” Candace said. She tossed the hot dog in the pool of urine around her.

Then her stomach growled loudly.

“That is a foolish plan,” Kim said. “Now, I will give you another hot dog but you better eat this one, or I will be forced to punish you. Capiche?”

“I don’t want to eat,” Candace said. She let tears fall down her cheeks.

“Come on, don’t be like that. I can’t control how this world works,” Kim said. She watched  
Candace for a few minutes, then snapped her fingers. “Tell you what, I’ll start looking for a way you can return home,” Kim said. “But only if you be a good pee slave and eat the food I offer you.”

“You promise?” Candace asked through bleary eyes.

“Yes, absolutely.”

“Okay, fine, I’ll eat,” Candace said. She still felt cold, and wet, and the smell was terrible, but food could be good to have, even if hot dogs and Goldfish crackers were never something she put together herself as a meal.

Kim lowered another hot dog with the hook, followed by a cartoon of cheddar Goldfish crackers, orange and delicious for a snack but Candace never considered them as a substitute for French fries or onion rings. This was going to be weird.

She pulled at her belt and panties waistband to drop a couple down for Isabella, then munched on the hot dog.

At least Kim had the courtesy not to shake her and having drops of the golden flood sprinkle all over the hot dog. That would’ve been absolutely nasty.

She paced herself eating it though, it was grilled which was nice, but if she ate it too quickly she’d only have Goldfish crackers remaining which would be far too strange.  
She did like Goldfish though, and so by pacing herself with crackers an d hot dog she got through the meal…

Only to feel Kim’s legs grow warm again as a stream threatened to emerge. Just when she thought she could probably handle the living situation, that had to remind her that something she 100 percent did not want to happen was going to be a thing here.

“I’m sure you’re thirsty,” Kim jeered, peering down at her. “Or perhaps you’d like to go for a swim. In a moment, you’ll get taken care of both desires.”

Candace thought Kim had to be exaggerating. No way her panties could hold enough urine to swim in…

A fountain poured from her urethra though. Kim had closed up her waistban so Candace couldn’t see her but she heard her sighing from relief, which was disgusting since it came with showering Candace with golden foul-smelling acid.

She refused to drink any of that stuff, she’d rather dehydrate. Urine was meant to come out of a person and go down the toilet to the ocean, not to soak panties with a shrunken person in them and force them to drink it.

So she went to sleep parched, her throat begging for mercy, but she was adamant in her decision to not take any in.

She also had to be wary of how to sleep, laying down on drenched panties didn’t suit her, and so the only thing she couldc onlude after half an hour’s deliberation was that she should use Kim’s vagina as a matress. She wasn’t proud of that, it freaked her out, but between that and lying on pee, this was the obvious preferred option.

But when she woke up at what she presumed to be morning, she found herself extremely thirsty and desparate enough to quaff pee…

Except now she was in a fresh pair of panties. Completely dry. Which meant she would have to wait for Kim to leak again before she could get a beverage to quell her throat’s needs…

Kim appeared above her, this time she had on a yellow tank top.

“Good morning, sunshine,” she pronounced.

“Morning, “ Candace said, stifling a yawn. “When are you going to pee?”

“You’re finally going to drink it, are you?” Kim asked, merrily. “Good, glad to see you’re coming to your senses.”

“Maybe I just want a golden shower,” Candace jipped.

“Nah, there’s no way you’re into it this soon, but you might be after a few weeks. But at least you won’t dehydrate yourself.”

“It was in my mind before but now my throat is completely parched.”

“I shall quench your thirst,” Kim said, bringing a 7Up can to her lips and gulping half of it down. “Right afte rI guzzle a couple more of these.”

Candace sighed. She didn’t really want to wait but if she had no choice, might as well not  
worry about it, if Kim urinated as much today as hshe had the day before, there’d be plenty to slurp up and make things right.

Kim did some dancing that wasn’t related to needing to let loose the contents of her bladder.  
If Candace had to make a conjecture, this gesture was done to speed up her need to urinate, swiveling the eons of liquid she had poured down her throat so that it sped along her digestive system faster.

Candace was frightened of becoming acclimatized to this but if she was going to persuade  
Kim to stick to her promise to help her get back to her world, she needed to be hydrated.

Finally it came, a flood that turned this cute pair of mint-green panties into a cesspool of stink. Candace held her mouth open like she would at a water fountain, only instead of this stream coming upward out of a spigot, it was coming straight down like from a shower hose. She got some up her nose but she didn’t care, what was important was this nasty stuff splashing her teeth and coating her tongue, moistening her throat which needed it.

Once she had enough, she shivered, her teeth chattering. This was not the place to be wearing her cutesy summer garb. If the dollhouse Kim spoke of before had panties she could change into, it had to also have sweaters and yogaq pants and stuff, right?

Candace hoped so anyway, but now that her thirst had been quneched, and it had been a full night since she had eaten, she was hungry.

It was another forty-five minutes however befor Kim pulled her waistband open and gazed down at Candace.

“Was that drink wonderful?”

“Uh, it was fine enough, I suppose,” Candace said. “But...I could use some food.”

“Ah yesx, let’s see what they’re offering at the table.”

Kim reclosed her panties and went into a jogging motion which sent Candace, unprepared for it, flying into a pool of urine.

She was going to have to ge tused to that, right now it disgustedher. She wondered how long  
it’d be before she didn’t find Kim’s pee revolting at all. She had drunk it because she had no choice, but that didn’t mean she liked it, yet anyway, but it was only a matter of time before she did, especially if she had to smell it all day and get showered with it constantly.

When Kim appeared again, her yellow tank top scintillating, she announced that breakfast was Tater Tots, Smore’s and Bacon Bagels.

“What is a bacon bagel?” Candace asked. “Is that with egg and cheese and stuff?”

“Oh no, the bacon is baked intot he break part. It’s really good.”

“If you say so.”

“You’re going to have to eat it or starve, they don’t exactly give many options here and I’m not giving you enough Tater Tots to fill you on them alone.”

“Fine, I’ll try it,” Candace said begrudgingly.

Kim beamed and placed a bagel on the fish hook, one a normal bagel size from Candace’s perspective, the hook went right through the hole int he center, this fish hook was different from the one that the hot dog had been lodged in, a bit bigger. The line was the same length though. This was like the hook on an angler fish.

Candace took the bagel and stared at it with misgivings. She usually didn’t trust any bagel dthat didn’t have cream cheese in th ecenter, and this definitely did not.

“Uh, I don’t suppose there’s some spread to put on this?” she asked Kim.

“You can dip it in my pee if you need something like that.”

“Uh, no thanks,” Candace said, biting into it. The urine on food option sounded revolting.  
Worse than drinking it, since what Kim proposed would be a choice, and she had no other options for a beverage.

This game tasted scrumptou, though,t he bacon blended perfectly with the bread portion,  
which was buttery where the bacon was crunchy, it was almost like biting into a ham and grilled cheese sandwich. Of course Candace didn’t often put ham on her grilled cheese but when she did, it was nice.

Kim dropped a carton of tater tots as well. “Don’t forget to feed Isabella.”

Candace stared at her blankly, it took her a few seconds to remember. “Um, couldn’t we just let Isabella go? You flooding me with pee is one thing but why should I be trained to do the same to her?’”

“At some point, you’re going to be at my stage,” Kim said. “And you need to be ready then,  
otherwise they’ll throw you behind bars.”

Candace shivered. “Why?”

“It’s just how things are done here. I dominate you, while you do the same to Isabella. Then once you are at my stage, Isabella will have a new girl serve her.”

“I don’t like this at all,” Candace said.

“It’s how life is. And I’m not training you to be selfless either, if you can’t urinate with a girl in your panties when the time come, I will be punished severely because it is my job to indoctirnate you into this way of life.’’

“So I would be imprisoned, and something worse would happen to you?”

“Yes, so as you can see, our hands are tied.”

Or our urethras, if you want to get more literal, Candace though.

“Just drop one tater tot for Isabella actually, to her it’ll be the size of a full sack of potatoes.  
She might even still have some Goldfish left.”

Candace undid her belt and pulled her panties away from where it was hugging her skin in front and tossed the hashbrown down.

“You holding up, Isabella?” she asked.

“Of course,” Isabella said. “But...how long before we go back home? I have a few more patches to earn.”

Candace looked up at Kim.

“You might as well tell her,” Kim said.

Candace cleared her throat. “Well, Isabella, apparently we’re stuck here. There’s no way home, according to Kim.”

Isabella stared. “But that can’t be right. I have to go home and earn the rest of these patches, and also I had plans to be more confident with Phin---”

“Your old life is gone,” Kim said. “The sooner you bury it, the happier you’ll be.”  
Isabella comemnced a flood of tears. Candace’s own mind wandered to Jeremy, she closed her waistband and redid her belt.

“Could you show her my brother the way you’ll show me my boyfriend?”

“Sure,” Kim said. “But I’ve got to pee on you a ton today, all the girls with new pee slaves are having a contest to determine our rank for going on brand new girls, and I hope to place well. Enjoy your breakfast because an entire ocean is coming soon.”

Candace didn’t like the sound of that, dread pounced on her. But she had to get used to these showers, if it was going to keep happening for who knew how long.

Kim used to be a pee slave but obviously not anymore, so one day she would be dry. Of course to eschew prison, it would require her to pee on Isabella.

When her bladder got full again, she had to get prepared for that. To just stop being embarrassed about wetting herself and soaking Isabella with her golden wastes. Kim had gotten over it, andpresumably other girls had too, so Candace could as well.

But it wouldn’t be easy. The very concept nearly caused her to puke back up the bacon baqgel which she was nearikng finishing, she feared Kim’s urethra would douse her before she got to fully enjoy it so she chomped on it at a faster rate than she would have otherwise.

Kim’s legs grew warm and another deluge of the stinky nectar fresh from her urethra powered by soda and tea and whatever else she drank, erupted and soaked Candace’s hair afresh, some bounced in her ears, and the tater tots caught sprinkles from it as well. Candace knew she’d have to try food with Kim’s pee on it at some point, so she waited for the urethra to let up on its releases before popping a tater tot with that nasty stuff on it in her mouth.

Then she spit it out, the taste was so revolting she wanted to scream but doing so would accomplish nothing.

However, she was still hungry, she had to eat the rest of the tater tots. Maybe now she had experienced the shock of the nastiness, she could handle it going forward. It wouldn’t be easy but she had to force these down her throat, like medicine.

The day went on like this, because she had to spend the whole time in here, never with any  
breathe of fresh air or freedom from the malodorous golden lake in these panties, whereas the day before she had arrived much later, closer to dinnertime, well...it was quite the challenge. And she had to just go on Isabella, she didn’t bother looking at her, she decided that that would make it harder. Not that leaking in her panties was easy no matter what, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she should be doing this in a toilet.

Still, even as a golden lake rained down on her often throught the day, she was curious how 

Kim would stand against the other girls. Also how many there were. Twenty? Thirty? More than that? The more competing, the better it would be for Kim to score higher.

Candace also was curious what Kim would be scored on. The stench of her pee? HOw moist her panties was? Could they measure how Candace felt about this situation and this terrible flood she had to deal with constantly? That would be interesting, but Kim had seemed mostly nice to her so the latter seemed unlikely to be the measuring criteria.

Maybe there were other factors. Either way, Candace vfoudn that whole thing bizarre.

Awhile after lunch, which was Rold Gold pretzel sticks and a supreme calzone, Kim started urinating so much that Candace actually feared she might drown. The smell was much, much worse now. It pinched her nose and made her ret ch, she had to struggle to not vomit he lunch she had consumed right back up, though obviously it was party digested by now but still it was a major maelstrom in her stomach and some of it did come back up her esophagus but she sent it right back down again.

It felt like Kim’s urine was sinking into her very pores.

Then after what seemed like gallons and gallons dumped on her, she looked up to see Kim having pulled apart the waistband, still wearing the yellow tank top, but now she actually removed the panties while scooting to the edge of a blue wrestling mat like the kind you would see in P.E.

Then a different girl, a redhead, picked up Kim’s discarded panties and began sniffin g. She reeled back in disgust. The second girl felt the panties, she was a brunette and screamed when Kim’s urine leaked through and soaked her fingers. The thing girl, a blonde, pressed the pnties to her forehead and squeezed, allowing some drops to eke out onto her tongue.

After that, the panties was set down and the three girls moved around to other mats.

Kim looked down at Candace but didn’t put the pair of panties back on.

“How long is this going to take?” Candace asked.

“If I’m lucky, I’ll make it to the next round, and the next, but if not, we’ll be dismissed soonish.”

“Candace didn’t like this, even though she was in a pair of panties and there wasn’t a camera fixated on her, she felt like she was on display.

By Kim’s definition, they were lucky. By Candace’s definition, this was awful. In the second round all the girls who hadn’t pulled through to round two had to sniff or lick or squeeze the panties of the top ten as chosen by the first three chicas (though their own panties were back on them).

Kim’s pair seemed to cause a buzaz of disgust, Candace heard sounds of the girls handling them shrieking or crying from revulsion. And of course they made it to round three.

When it was all done, Kim was so happy. “I came in second place,” she announced to Candace, when they were in private, her panties back on.

“Who was first?”

“A Hawaiian girl named Nani. Penny was fifth, so kind of highish, which is nice.”

“So how did they measure it?” Caqndace asked.

“Oh, a number of factors. The girls voted on the top smelliest, the one whose pee on cloth felt the ickiest. and the one that tasted the worst.”

“So you from;...votes?”

“Second place, yes,” Kim said, nodding. “I got a trophy for it.”

The trophy was a foot high, it was a cup sort of trophy with a panties design on the top.

“First place was bigger, but this is way better than I expected I would do,” Kim said. “I didn’t know my pee was so foul.”

“Well, now that you know, perhaps you don’t have to leak on me so much.”

“I might not do so as much as today, because I had to prepare for the contest, but my placement doesn’t change how much I have to pee on you overall.”

Candace felt deflated at this, but she had to know it was a lost cause to try to persuade her to let up. Especially with the consequences which would come with her not being trained to go on Isabella.

“Let’s go get snacks, then I’ll take you to the mirror to see Jeremy,” Kim promised, seeing Candace’s glum face.

“Okay, that would be nice,” Candace said.

The snack table had different kinds of popcorn on it, caramel, cheese-covered, chocolate, even lemon-lime. When Kim asked her what she wante,d Candace asked if there was a mixture of all four, to which Kim said a tiny person from another girl’s panties could put that together, which is what they did, bringing Penny Proud over and her captive went to four buckets and scooped up the different kinds of popcorn with a utensil meant for that and dumped them in an empty carton.

This Kim lowered to Candace via fishing hook.

Then she closed her waistband and Kim had to eat as Kim bobbed along. She just had a couple of handfuls for now,t he rest she intended to save for when she got to see Jeremy.

She had to pee, and her first thought was that she required a toilet, then she remembered she was supposed to release straight into her panties. She hoped Isabella would be okay but was scazred of seeing her being all mopey, so didn’t bother to check.  
It still felt icky to leak it out. She wondered how long it’d take her to get used to this, and how long it took Kim. The urine trickled down her legs as well, which was quite irritating.

Finally Kim stopped and pulledher waistband apart then put on a glove to reach down and grab Candace, after which she set her on a table with a huge dollhouse and facing a mirror with a green and lavender frame. The dollhouse was pink, looked a bit like a castle actually, with spires at the top.

Candace plopped down on a towel Kim set for her, which instantly got soaked with the pee that had trickled down her legs. She had the bucket of popcorn at the ready.

“So, what do I do?” she asked.

“In order to activate the Viewfinder, you have to picture the person in question and then we’ll see him int he mirror.”

The mirror from Candace’s perspective was like a giant screen in a movie theater. Maybe even IMAX sized almost.

“What if I think fo someone else while it’s operating?”

“You’ll have to do your best to concentrate on Jeremy,” Kim said.

Candace sighed and shut her eyes, remembering her first kiss with Jeremy and last Christmas when she got him a silver guitar.

Then she heard his voice, not just from memory but as if she were communicating with himt through a smartphone.

She opened her eyes and saw him on an outdoor stage, rocking it out with his band.

“Does he not care that I’m not there?” Candace asked, seeing his bright smile.

“He doesn’t know you’re missing yet, it’s only been a day.”

“He’s my boyfriend, she should check up on me.”

“Well, there’s an imposter Candace walking around, she’s basically your clone, we can’t just remove people out of existence willy-nilly. Unfortunately my imposter stopped fighting Drakken so they had to get someone else to do it, but I stopped worrying about it once I realized I couldn’t change it.”

“That’s scary,” Candace said. “So the imposter could ruin my life?”

“Basically, yeah, but there’s no way back there.”

Candace scrunched her face up at this. “Then how did the imposter arrive there?”

“They come from another dimension entirely. But one that is close in scope to your own.”

“This is all ridiculous,” Candace said, popping some lemon-lime popcorn into her mouth and savoring it.

“Neverthless, ti is life,” Kim said. “Somethimes unexpected things happen. I misssomeone too, this goofy guy named Ron Stoppable.”

“Was he your boyfriend?” Candace asked, tossing chocolate popcorn into her mouth and watching Jeremy on the screen.j

“For a time,” Kim said. “But it took us a long while to reach that point. We worked together to stop Shego and Drakken, eh would always bring his pink naked mole rat, Rufus, fun times.”

Kim was a bit misty-eyed.

“That reminds me of my brothers’ pet platypus, Perry, always getting in my way, but still, can’t always ne upset with him, at least he’s better than the dog that Jeremy’s sister has.”

“Is that the platypus you were speaking of?” Kim asked.

On the screen was a turquoise platypus wearing a fedora, he was fighting a buff woman in a pharmacist’s coat who had curly blonde hair. She looked French and was waivng a baguette and the platypus had a chocolate eclair, they used these as swords.

“Um, that can’t be Perry, can it?” Candace asked. “He can’t be a secret agent.”

“If a pink naked mole rat can do it, why not a platypus?” Kims aid. “Plus I did it as a teenager girl, which many would find unbelieababel, I reckon. So it’s possible.”

“But he’s just a platypus! There’s no way he could do stuff like that,” Candace said, pointing, as the woman in the lab coat went down.

“Wade Load told me that there’s an agency that only hired animal agents. Btu also,t he proof is right there, that has to be your platypus or it wouldn’t be on the screen.”

Candace flipped more popcorn into her mouth. “That’s crazy talk,” she said. “Unless Phineas altered Perry somehow.”

“Nah, the agency only hired animals who are naturally equipped to do this stuff, so it cna’t have been anyone’s meddling that made him like that.”

“Hum, that’s strange,” Candace said. “But I should check on my brothers.”

She shut her eyes and thought of Phineas and Ferb making a rollercoaster and the tree-house robots they fought in and the backyard beach, among many other things.

“Whoa, your brothers are really inventive,” Kim remarked.

Candace slit her eyes open and saw Phineas and Ferb on the screen serving ice cream in a parlor, but through the parlor window, Candace saw the tree in her backyard.

Isabella and Baljeet were also there wearing aprons with ice cream on them and using spoon to dip into cartoons, they had the normal flavors of course but also some interesting ones like strawberry chocolate swirl and mint-vanilla blueberry, they even had a Voldemort flavor and a Rollercoasdter ice cream which sounded like it had tons of unique flavors as though it was a seven-flavor Neopolitan.

“Is that really in your backyard?” Kim asked, impressed.

“It is,” Candace said. “They’re always doing things like that, they even went to outer space from there three or four times now, I lost count.”

Kim wolf-whistled. “My brothers are also inventors, but they never go that wild, wow.”

“Does the stuff they invent disappear before your parents see?”

“I wish sometimes,” Kim said. “But my parents approve of their in entions, after all Dad’s motto is ‘Anything is possible for a Possible,’ our last name.”

“Well, your brothers can’t be more annoying than mine.”

“But they are,” Kim insisted.

“Not even,” Candace said.

“Well you wouldn’t say that if we could swap places.”

“Please, I’d love a break from Phineas and Ferb, it’s so frustrating because when Mom gets home she never sees what they’ve built.”

“Come on,” Kim said. “An ice cream parlor, how will she not see that?”

“It’ll get sucked into the ground or carried away by air or something ridiculous.”

“Come on, that makes no sense,” Kim said.

Candace pooped some more popcorn back in her mouth, chocolate and cheddar this time.  
Both girls watched as Phineas scooped out some lavender-collored ice cream and put it in a cone, it had nuts in it and apparently was called ‘Out to Launch.” Phineas added butterscotch  
syrup to it as well and the girl who had bought it licked it happily, allowing the next customer to step forward.

“There’s no way an ice cream parlour can disappear lickety split.”

“Once, my brothers built a platypus-themed restaurant,” Candace said. “Right in our backyard. Then someone came and bought it to open up a whole chain of platypus-themed restaurants. When Mom and Dad got home, the backyard just was set up so I and Jeremy could have a dinner date.”

“That seems nice of your brothers to set that up,” Kim remarked.

“Yeah, but I try to bust them every day, sometimes twice a day and nothing. It’s completely frustrating.”

“Ah, what else have they built?”

Candace went through a litany of stuff from the giant Gordian knot to the miniature golf course to a roadstop for trucks on the road, to an all-terrain vehicle.

“And your mother never sees any of this stuff?” Kim asked, perplexed.

“Nope,” Candace said, shaking her head.

Imposter Candace appeared on the screen. “Whoa, guys, an ice-cream parlor, you’ve really outdone yourselves. But Mom is going to come home in half an hour and see it.”

“Msybe she’ll want some ice cream,” Phineas said.

Candace covered her eyes. “I can’t stand seeing fake me try to bust them.”

“Go back to the Jeremy channel.”

Candace thought of her blond boyfriend, and on screen he reappeared. He was saying goodbye to his fellow bandmates.

“Have fun at Slushy Burger,” Coulter said, and they did a crazy hand-shake.

Then Jerem walked ont he sidewalk back home, the concert had been int he park near their neightborhood, he had to drop his guitar home probably.

“Okay, enough of that,” Kim said. “I need to pee.”

She scooped Candace up. “But I’m not done watching Jeremy!”

“We can continue this at another time. But when I have to leak, I must go on you. It’s the rules.”

Kim was hopping on one foot, so Candace knew she had to be telling the truth.

“Fine,” she said. “But we better come back soon.”

“Of course,” Kim said, tossing Caandcce back into her panites and plopping down on the ground, where a golden river flowed out of her urethra immediately. It was a good thing she was wearing pants, otherwise the rug she sat on would’ve been soaked.

Candace still found it disgusting, Kim’s urine splashed down into her bucket of popcorn, and  
it soaked her clothes. She hoped for a change ofgarments at some point from that dollhouse.

The smell was overpowering. She felt wet and cold and icky, it was all over her neck and hair and the panties were no comfort either, Candace would literally be swimming gin urine soon, all she needed was a swimsuit and goggles.

That thought disgusted her, she felt a slight wave of despair, this was not the kind of life a sixteen-year-old dreamed of, or at least not Candace, perhaps some weirdos did.

And she wouldn’t get to see Jeremy, he might fall out of love with imposter Candace, actually, she hoped he would as the thought of him continuing to date fake Candace and maybe even marry her was extremely revolting.

More vomit-inducing than being peed on all day, that was for sure, though at least Kim Possible was cute, that made that latter prospect a little less aggravating, if only by a smidge.

But this was her life now, apparently,. Perhaps she could wish to go back home. Maybe she’d wake up back in her bed the next day and discover this was all a nightmare.

Isabella would be safe too. That would be the ideal scenario.

But Candace knew there was one thing wrong with that expectation. Dreams held visuals and audio but very rarely did they feel so powerful, and she definitely could feel pee all over her, sliding down her nose, soaking her forehead, even dug into her cuticles.

She was wet all over and probably reeked enough to cause Jeremy to faint if sthey met up with each other now for a date. Her clothes stuck to her skin, and even the popcorn which had given off a nice aroma before, she could no longer distinguish from the deluge of pee surrounding her, chocolate, cheese, even lemon-lime she had to pop into her mouth to taste, which again fortified the likelihood that this was real, she could really taste them, with their individual flavors and the nasty pee on them. And when she had her fill, she bent down like a pig at the trough and slurped up Kim Possible’s urine, to quench her thirst, which would later cemerge as her own golden offerings to poor tiny Isabella. The only good thing she could offer her neighbor was a chance to see Phineas on screen, but she might require Kim’s permission to let her out. Something to think about for another time while her entire world was Kim’s panties, Kim’s vagina, the upper portions of her legs that her panties hugged, , whatever her urethra flooded her with, and Kim herself occasionally pulling her waistband away from her hips in order to check up on Dancace, her pee slave.


End file.
